This project is focussed on the regulation of expression of the equine infectious anemia virus (EIAV) in monocytes and differentiated macrophages. The results indicate that virus expression is strongly influenced by sequences in the viral LTR which interact with members of the ets-family of transcription factors. Variation in these sequences correlates with variation in viral tropism for cell lines and macrophages in vitro.